Wrappers
by CRAZYREADER23
Summary: Sucker wrapper...everywhere


"Damn perv…" Oliver signed with irritation looking down a crumpled piece of paper with random (and explicit) questions given to him indirectly by the resident pervert, Lyndsay. Beneath him, his steps cracked twigs and dried leaves. Around him the light dimmed and the shadows the trees casted began to grow to complete darkness. In the shaded ground covered the large stump that blocked his foots path. Stubbing his toe, Oliver was brought down and crashed against the cold floor. Hearing a crunch, warm blood started to drip down from his nose. Oliver grumbled at pushed himself back on his feet, using his sleeve to wipe the blood away. He turned and slammed in to a hard chest. Oliver froze and looked up…and up…and up. Oliver cranked his neck and came face to faceless with blank pale skin that hovered over him. Black tentacles wiggled behind the tall man. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Slender-!" He wasn't able to finish as one of Slenderman's tentacles lashed out and wrapped around his mouth pulling Oliver closer. He thrashed and tried to free himself as Slender sent another tentacle to lock around his waist. The skin on Slender's cheek bones wrinkled up, as if he was smirking. Oliver struggled against the squishy steel that was around his waist, and began to kick his legs as he felt the tip of the tentacle slip down and under the band of both his pants and boxers, as well as lifting him off the ground preventing him from getting a solid stand. Another tentacle wrapped around Oliver's legs to stop their flailing. Slender used moved his tentacle, that was slipping in to his boxers, and wrap around Oliver's dick. As Slender stroked Oliver, unwillingly, began to grow hard. Tightly, the tentacle grasped his erection and began to pump up and down, the pre-cum that leaked allowed the movement to increase.

Oliver strained a grunt as his struggling slowed and the feeling of pleasure engulfed him. A moan stiffly rumbled at the base of his throat and fell muffled againt the slick tentacle the began to unravel off his mouth.

Oliver looked at Slender with glossed eyes and watched the place spot a mouth was supposed to be, eye the small the crack that suddenly snapped across his mouth. The spot on his mouth crumbled and exposed and deep empty voice at crack up his cheekbones to a smile. But Oliver didn't notice. Slender pumped faster, and with a deep throaty moan, he came him Slender's grasp and opened his eyes, that had been tightly closed with pure bliss. Oliver opened his mouth to scream at the open fasted Slenderman, was wasn't allowed to. Out of the crack, a slick wet, black tongue leaked out, and slipped pasted his lips. As Slender and Oliver's tongues fought, Oliver became erected once again.

"Hey Olie where's you go-…" Tyhra stepped through the trees to find Oliver lifted from the ground with an obvious erection.

"What that Fuc-!" Slender used his remaining tactical to grab Tyhra and wrap around her body, and over her mouth.

Slender ripped Oliver's pants, along with his boxers, down to his ankles, stopping right where a tentacle restricted his movement, freeing his stiff dick to point directly towards where Slender hung Tyhra.

Oliver looked down and the sudden breath that hit his genitals. His eyes widened when he saw Tyhra hung upside down to where her face was directly in front of his erected dick.

Slender slid off Tyhra's shirt, bra and pants and wrapped his tactical around her exposed nipples. She was left in only black underwear (that her mother forced her to buy after seeing that her boxer collection had grown larger than her amount of girl panties)

He knew he was watching her get molested…so why was it so…hot?

Tyhra groan and the feel of her breasts being fondled and arched her back, pushed herself closer to the tentacle.

Slender swung Tyhra forward and pressed her face against Oliver's pink sword. The tight grasp Slender had on Tyhra gave the silent message that she had no choice and stretched her neck, taking in Oliver's dick in her mouth. Oliver groaned and used his restricted hands to push the back of her head and thrust down her throat. Tyhra made a choked gurgled noise, and used her suddenly free arm to cup his balls. Gingerly, her fingers scarcely rubbed in small circles and her face brushed against the tuff of hair that grew at the base. Slender's long thick tongue reached out and climbed up to her thigh as she blew Oliver. Slipping under the thin material of her underwear and stroked up her, surprisingly, damp slit. A moan rumbled against Oliver's erection, Tyhra groaned again and began to grow unfocused. Slender pushed at the tip of her entrance, swirling and wiggling, he pushed in and forced her to release a small whimper. The tentacle that held her forced her to continue her job with Oliver. Tyhra sucked hard and earned a deep groan. Oliver released in Tyhra's mouth, and as she went to spit it out, Slender covered her mouth and made her swallow it.

The tongue that played with her trusted harder and faster in her and with her now free mouth filled the night air with whimpers and gasps. The heat that engulfed her suddenly burst around his tongue. She clenched her teeth and the pleasure. After she clamed down from her organism, Slender whipped is tongue out and dropped her.

A scream of surprise erupted as she fell and expected to hit the ground, but fell into cold arms. Tyhra glanced up at the mysterious savior and widened her eyes. His smile, forever engrained into his face, dripped icy blood as empty, black circled, eyes watched her. Slender glanced over to Jeff, the place of where his eye brow were supposed to be furrowed as if giving off a silent message. Nodding, Jeff the Killer turned and ran off with Tyhra still in his arms. Leaving Oliver with a Slender and tentacles that's started to play with him and his tongue, was still covered in Tyhra's fluids, was harshly shoved back down Oliver's throat. Tyhra glanced back, and watched the sight disappear.

"Hope you don't take this personally," Jeff roughly said with his voice filled with sarcasm, "I'm just following orders." He laughed at the last part, dark and dryly. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Slendy sure did a number on you…" Jeff set her on her feet and backed her in to a tree. She would have fought, but she saw the knives he had on him, and she wasn't stupid. He glanced up to the high branched of the tree and shook his head, but quickly changed the direction of his eyes. Jeff pressed against her and began to stare down.

"I wonder was they taste like…" He took her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head and used his lower body to trap her, dipping his head down. Tyhra tried to escape but he was too strong. And she practically melted and the feel of him giving her nipple a tinny lick and gave her a hard, not hard enough to draw blood, bite. Jeff the Killer's other hand massaged the tit he wasn't suckling and kneaded it harshly, covering her other in hickes. Tyhra screamed in both utter pleasure and panic as he sucked her harder. Shifting his head, Jeff grabbed the non-hickie covered tit with his teeth and used his free hand to grab ahold of the one wet with his saliva and gave and hard, ruthless squeeze.

"Ahh!" She gasped. Jeff arched down and ground his pelvis to hers. Heat began to poor over her and pooled in the pit of her stomach. Jeff released her breast and began to slip his hand down.

She wanted him to touch her.

But she didn't want him to.

As Jeff's fingers skimmed the edge of her panties.

But suddenly, he stopped and slumped against her, dropping her arms. Tyhra shifted and let Jeff fall of her and on to the ground. Seconds passed by as she watched him, noticing a damp patch forming at the back of his head. Tyhra briefly looked up and had a pair of lips crashed lightly to hers. Quickly the pair of lips retreated.

"Russia?" Tyhra questioned, blushing lightly at Russia's greeting. Russia nodded and dropped his hand that held a long pipe tightly. The small spot of the pipe had a small patch of red on in. Dropping the pipe, Russia pulled his jacket off and swung it around Tyhra, wrapping it around her exposed body.

"I was walking by and I..uhh…saw what he was doing to you and…yeah…" Russia flushed a deep red and dried to help Tyhra into his jacket. As his tried to fumbled with the buttons his hand slipped under and grabbed Tyhra's breast in a carful, but light accidently squeeze. Tyhra let out an awkward moan and Russia quickly removed his hand.

"I…sorry." He said shyly. A snap off in the distance halted both into silence. Russia pushed Tyhra behind him with dominance that filled his eyes.

When nothing popped out of the bushed, Russia looked around with suspicion and grabbed Tyhra, throwing her over his shoulder and began to run.

"Jeff might have woken up…I got lucky that he didn't sense me. So it'd be best if we got out of here." Russia spoke lowly, running off with Tyhra over his shoulder.

As they passed, a wrapper fell from the tree Tyhra was previously pinned to.

They were only taking an innocent drive….Britain licked the tip of France's dick and swallowed him. Taking France in completely, Britain rubbed France's balls and the base of his dick. France grabbed Britain's hair and helped form a rhythm.

"Ngg." Britain moaned pulling France's dick from his mouth and reached up to take France's lips. He imminently have in and let Britain with the battle of hot wet flesh. Turning himself around, Britain reached behind him and positioned France's dick against his opening. Involuntarily France thrusted and pushed himself deep in Britain.

Russia carried Tyhra to a house that he own that had been in that very forest. He set her down as they started to walk up the driveway. Tyhra walked a few steps behind him, but stopped when she noticed the car in the drive way…it was shaking.

"Hey…whats wrong with that ca-…" She started to say, taking a peek at the inside.

France and Britain felt eyes on them…but they didn't care.

Russia, curious upon what Tyhra was staring at , walked up to the car. His blood ran cold at the sight of the people he thought he knew doing…oh god. But he…still felt. _She was sweating. Hard. She panted and screamed his name. Over and over. The louder she scream, the faster he thrusted. She so warm and so…so…fucking fantastic_. Russia, who was currently spacing out, snapped back and grabbed Tyhra, pulling her away from the car and guided her to the house.

"Sorry…I didn't know they would…yeah…" Russia said awkwardly turning Tyhra to his room.

France cuddled close to Britain and looked up to the car's top. In the widow, tucked in the widow crease was a wrapper…and it was placed in the car from the inside.

Russia leaned back in in his bed and tried to stay a good foot from Tyhra. The tightness in is pants was hard to hide…especially since she was staring right at it. Russia tensed as something strange filled him.

"I'm sorry I can help myself." Russia attached Tyhra and latched his lips to hers.

Dipper yawned and hopped off the stump he had been previously reading on. He tucked his book under his arm and walked towards the shop and out of the forest. Before the thick trees had a chance to end, he was stopped. Five strings hung down and connected to a human puppet. Her eyes where bloodied and stitched shut. A crossed her chest, a name was stitched.

"Felicity…" Dipper read. As he got closer the strings were moved and the girl's legs were brought up to wrap around Dippers waist. Her arms moved around his neck, pulling him closer. As he got closer, he saw stray wrapper randomly placed in her hair. As she touched him, he was sparked with an unnatural feel that warmed his lower region. Dipper pulled away, but before he could, he was stopped.

"Don't try to fight. It will only bury you farther." Felicity growled, pulling in his vest.

Lindsay K stretched out her arm after her softball game. In the locker room, she had had her shirt stripped and all of her padding off.

"You're an amazing player." A voice had said, catching her off guard. Lindsay turned to see the bright red haired player for the opposing team, Erza.

"Thanks, dude…" Lindsay said, grabbing her street shirt from its folded pile, as she unfolded it a wrapper fell from the shirt.

"What was that-.." Lindsay looked down at the wrapper, but then felt a hand grab her breast.

"No wonder your playing is phenomenal…your breast are truly wonderful." Erza growled and groped Lindsay.

Russia banged into Tyhra harshly and gripped her hips. Either one had no clue how the hell any of this had happened. Russia was stumbling around his pockets, and after a wrapper had fallen out, they had just started going at it. Tyhra wrapped her legs around Russia's waste and arched her back to press her chest against his.

"Ahh!" She yelled in pure bliss, pushing Russia down to her tits. He happily took them in and swirled his tongue around the pointed buds. As both began to feel their peak approaching, the changed their rhythm and moved faster.

"Russia!" Tyhra yelled as her walls closed around him. Seconds later, he groaned her name and emptied his load into her.

"You know you'll never get rid of me, right?"

Oliver cried out in ecstasy, feeling his cautiousness slip in a deep sleep. Signing, Slender lied the boy, who was fully naked, down on the ground.

"I'm guessing they don't know…" Ben said to one of the trees and stepped out of the shadows and pulled on his shirt, hiding the row of hickes that had trailed all over his body. Jeff came after him and draped and arm across him, not even bothering to hide the love markings.

A wrapper fluttered down from the tree the question was directed to, and fluttered down. Slender, as his mouth began to seep back together, caught the thin paper. Jeff glanced at Oliver and chuckled.

"Damn…what'd you do? Jack him off until he passed out?"

Slender looked over at him and twitched his tentacles with irritation. Ben, completely disregarding Jeff, stepped towards the tree.

"You gunna answer?" he slurred and glared at the tree.

A black cloak fluttered down and covered Oliver's naked body.

"No, they don't know." A voice said from the tree. A girl sat in the tree and unwrapped a sucker, dropping the wrapper down on Slender.

"Lyndsay…why'd you do this to the poor guy?" Jeff snorted, standing directly under the tree, and catching her when she jumped out.

"Think of it as…initiation." Lyndsay answered, her arms tight around Jeff's neck, as if she expected him to drop her.

"Alright," Ben stretched out his arms and sat on a stray stump, "then why do you do it so everyone, constantly?"

Lyndsay stalled her answer by having Jeff release her and her searching of Oliver's stray close. Ben's tone was anger filled and sharp, but his eyes told her that he would do that exact same in her position.

With the clothes of Oliver's lower body in arm, she bent over to collect his shirt.

"You're protective, and very territorial, over these people…so why do this to them?" Ben pushed for answers while pulling his hat off and grabbing a jar filled with a black substance. Lyndsay walked back over and sat of the ground next to Oliver, finally her mouth opened.

"The more advanced and elaborate I am able to twist the maze, the easier it is to keep it under lock and key" Lyndsay twirled Oliver's underwear on the tip of her finger. Jeff saw her actions, and busted out laughing, gaining Lyndsay's attention.

"He's high…isn't he?" She chuckled while reaching down and pulling the thick winter clock off Oliver's body, re-exposing him. Ben stifled a laugh and focused on Lyndsay, who was pulling Oliver's underwear up his legs.

"They'll find out someday…and what are you doing?" Ben watched as she began to put on his pants.

"As you said, I'm protective, and I wouldn't want the newest member of the group catch a cold." Lyndsay spoke as if it was obvious. Ben rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He looked nice, warm and cozy in your cloak." He said rising his eyebrows. Lyndsay shot him a look as she fumbled to zip his zipper, button the button and tighten the buckle to belt.

"Well, did you ever think I was cold? I may be ok without wearing a jacket in the summer, fall and spring but I'm a person with a nervous system. And I'm freezing!" She shot him a disproving look, grabbing one of Oliver's ankles and slipping a sock over his foot. Before she pulled the next one over, she looked over at Slender, who was scrubbing his tentacles with soap.

"Did you really have to take off his socks? And I'm sure you didn't get _that _much cum on your tentacles." Humor was hidden by the serious expression she held. Slender looked back at her and shot her a faceless glare.

Slipping on his socks, she tied his shoes on to, and then scooted up, gripping his shirt in hand.

"If they have to find out...then I'll push that day as far as I possibly can." Lyndsay lifted Oliver's upper body and pulled the shirt over his head and pulled his arms through. Once he was dressed, Lyndsay set him back on the ground, but still sat close to him. Lyndsay swung her cloak around her and signed, and watched as Oliver let out a shiver.

"Dammit…" She spoke under her breath and pulled him back over to rest his head on her lap and snuggled partly under the warmth of her cloak.

"Aww…Its so cute watching you be motherly." Jeff hummed, with red layering his eyes.

"Its getting closer isn't it?" Ben said, suddenly.

Lyndsay looked over at him with slight shock. Ben, realizing this, explained.

"You have doodles on your hand…and you're toying with Oliver's hair. Thought are your nervous habit? Are they not?" Ben watched her carefully.

Lyndsay didn't answer. She clenched her fist and closer her eyes. Seconds later she opened it to reveal a shiny new pocket watch.

"Done be late, late for a very important date, rabbit." Lyndsay hummed, slipping the watch into one of his pockets. Suddenly, Lyndsay threw her head back with laughter.

Ben, who was about to rub some of the black stuff on his eyes, stopped.

"What?"

Lyndsay sighted and smiled at him. And quickly glaced down at Oliver

"I really have to get him and Tyhra together."


End file.
